


Snuggling

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Galra Keith (Voltron), Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Mama lions - Freeform, Multi, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Black Lion and Red Lion want their Paladins to rest and what better way than to get them to rest with them.
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Lance & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Red Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Shklance, Mama Black Lion, and Mama Red Lion.

"Snuggling"

Keith was relaxing in the lounge with Lance when they heard a roar in their minds. Lance looked at Keith. "Did you hear-?"

"Yeah. It's Red. She wants us." He stood up, holding a hand out to help Lance up but paused as he heard another roar. "Black?"

"Does she want you too?"

"Yeah. She says Shiro's already there."

Lance grasped Keith's hand and was hauled to his feet. The two Paladins went to Red's hangar but found it empty. "I guess she's in Black's hangar?"

Keith nodded. "It would make sense."

The two traveled to Black's hangar and saw both Black and Red Lions there, Red tucked against Black's side. Shiro was reclined against Black's front paws with his eyes closed. Keith and Lance grinned. It was rare to see their boyfriend so relaxed. Red noticed her Paladins had entered and purred to them, urging them to sit between Black's paws with Shiro. Lance sat down on one side of Shiro and Keith on the other side. Nudging against their bonds with Red told them that the lion wanted them to join her in the space where lion and Paladin can freely interact. Keith and Lance closed their eyes, which made it easier to interact with the lions.

Keith and Lance appeared next to a large, fluffy black lioness and a less large but no less fluffy red lioness with Shiro reclined against the black lioness. They joined Shiro with Lance laying against Red and Keith reclined between the two lionesses. Keith wrapped his arms around his boyfriends' waists. Red maneuvered her head down and alternated between nuzzling Lance's head and grooming Keith's hair. Red draped her tail across her two Paladins' laps. Black Lion also draped her tail across her two Paladins' laps. Black nuzzled Shiro and Keith, when Red wasn't grooming him. The affection from both lions and his boyfriends caused Keith to start purring.

Keith's purring didn't surprise either lion or either Paladin. All four were used to the Red Paladin purring, which hadn't really started until he had accepted his Galran heritage. Keith had been worried about Shiro's reaction to his acceptance of his heritage, but his fears were unfounded. Shiro assured him that he wouldn't even care if Keith had _looked_ Galra, since he knew Keith before they knew of his heritage. Lance absolutely adored Keith's purr as did the lions, who always responded with purrs of their own.

Lance snuggled into Keith's side with a sigh, Keith's purr soothing him. He always liked cuddling with both of his boyfriends and knew they liked cuddling with him too.

Fin


End file.
